Duo's Night at the Movies
by Jenny Tilley
Summary: It's kind of a sequel to "The Gundam Guys Night Off", but not really. READ!! It's funny!! ^_^ The title pretty much sums up the story so EnJoY!!


Duo's Night at the Movies

"We're late!!!!" screamed Duo as he took off down the road.

"Wait up!" Quatre yelled chasing after him.

"Guys!!!" Duo and Quatre stopped in their tracks. "Why don't we just drive?" Heero asked with a smile on his face

"Oh that could work" Duo said shyly as he walked toward the car.

Duo, Quatre and Trowa all jumped in the car with Heero behind the wheel.

"I feel like we're missing something" Trowa said as they pulled out of the drive way to there stylist apartment building (actually it's a run down shit whole but they call it home, plus it's all they could afford on a Gundam pilots salary)

"Come on Heero-chan! FLOOR IT!!!!" Duo screamed at Heero in between singing verse's of 'My Generation' which he was trying to sing but it wasn't really working for him.

"Sit down and be quite!" Heero yelled a little annoyed by Duo taste in music and his terrible singing. 

"Hey look what I found!" Trowa proclaimed as he held up a pink fuzzy bunny that was a lot past deformed. The pour thing looked like it had gone though a war or two. It only had one eye which was barely hanging on at that and there was tufts of fur missing all over it. "It's Quatre's bunny!" Duo laughed. 

"Awwwwwwwwwww! It's Evil!!!" Trowa screamed throwing the rag of a rabbit out the window. 

"NO!!" screamed Quatre almost jumping out of the moving car, thanks to Duo he didn't make it.

Heero was laughing as hard at the sight of the poor rabbit flying out the window he was crying, which is rare thing for Heero. "Go get it" he said pulling over to the side of the road to let the hysterical Quatre out of the car. 

"I can't believe we got the last four tickets!" Duo said proudly as he walked toward the concession stand to get his junk food for the movie. 

"I know. man we're lucky and I really wanted to see this movie too. I just hope it's as good as the series. Even though they don't have the winged hair and hoop earrings."

"Ah! It will be Trowa" Quatre said patting Trowa on the back and a quick pat on the butt as they walked into the theater. 

"Hey!"

"OK now the only hard part left is finding four seats together....there's some!" Heero said pointing at the four seats int he front row.

"But those are like the worst seats in the whole place!" Quatre winded.

"There also the only seats left in the whole place and the movie is going to start soon and I still want to go get some Dill Pickle popcorn. I love that stuff" Trowa said licking his lips just thinking of the yummy, tasty, warm, delicious...*drools* (Oh! Sorry about that, OK back to the story)

"OK OK lets sit there" Quatre moped as they made there way to the seats. 

A few minutes later Duo comes down the aisle with a big arm full of junk food. Popcorn, chocolate bars, pop,...anything you could think of!

"Hey guys! Where's your food?"

"Oh the movies starting...sit down!" Trowa whispered as the previews started. 

Duo sat down in the seat beside Heero he had saved for him and arranged his huge pile of junk food on the floor in front of him.

As the movie played Duo, for once in his life, was actually quite. Silently munching on his food and staring up at the huge screen. Well at least until he looked over at Heero to offer him some of his cheddar cheese popcorn. Heero wasn't even watching the movie, he was to busy talking to the girl beside him.

"Ya I love that place, it's so romantic..." Heero whispered to the girl along with some other stuff Duo couldn't hear but the girl replied with a small giggle. Like she was flirting with Heero, which she probably was, Heero being the stud that he is. 

"Heero..." Duo whispered tapping Heero on the shoulder. 

"Just a sec" Heero replied not even turning around to face Duo.

"Heero" Duo said again, a little more forcefully this time.

A "shhhhhhhh!" came from behind him. Just as the girl that Heero was talking to handed Heero a paper with some numbers written on it. Heero had a big smile on his face with Duo hadn't seen on him for quite awhile, while except for the Quatre's rabbit thing earlier.

"Heero what are you doing?!" Duo said forgetting to whisper, he was to mad to whisper. "Shhhhhhh!!!!" came from behind him.

"What are you talking about, and for god sakes be quiet or your going to get kicked out of here!" Heero said getting a bit annoyed. 

"What am I talking about!? You know just what I'm talking about! Does you flirting with that girl over there ring a bell?!"

"SHHHHH!!!!

"Wha? I wasn't..." Heero stumbled over his words, trying to stay quiet.

Duo was at the end of his rope. Heero, for the passed week or so, had been kinda distant toward him and he was afraid that Heero was, well, loosing interest in him and with this it just pushed him over the edge. 

"You weren't!! Ya right, like a believe you!" Duo yelled at him, storming off down the aisle toward the door with Heero write behind him.

"SHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Heero met up with him in the lobby of the theater where Duo had stopped to put on his coat. "Duo! Can I just explain!!!"v "What? I know you don't love me anymore so go on, go back to you little woman!"

"What?! No! God no!! Duo that was Relena's friend that I met at school once. She was telling me about the restaurant that her uncle owns, she thought it would be a good place for us to go for a night out, you know just the two of us. That's what she gave me..." Heero pulls the piece of paper out of his pocket "...the phone number to the restaurant. I thought it would be nice since we haven't been able to get out together very often lately. OK?"

"Oh man! I feel like a complete idiot! I'm so sorry!"

"It's OK man" Heero said as he gave Duo a big hug. 

"Lets go watch the rest of the movie" Heero with his arm still around Duo's shoulders lead him back into the theater.

"Oh man that was a good movie! I wanna see it again!!! Quatre said enthusiastically, almost jumping up and down as they walked out of the theater doors. 

"Yes deary! hehe Hey you could be the fourth Charlie's Angel" Trowa chuckled.

"Darn tootin!"

As they walked toward the lobby doors, with Duo still chomping down on the last of his junk food, they were stopped by a short Chinese man with a stupid little ponytail, which at that moment was frozen stiff from being out in the cold for too long!

"Hey Wu! When did you get here?" Quatre said giggling

"Grrrrrrrrrrr" 

"See guys" looking at the rest of the Gundam pilots "I told ya we were forgetting something!"

The End

[**Author's Note:**: Well I hope you liked it. It's kind of a sequel the "The Gundam Guys Night Off" but you really didn't need to read it to get this one. ^_^ I love writing these stories. There so fun! And there basically want me and my friends did on the weekends. Like the rabbit thing, I actually did that to a friend of mine. _The rabbit scares the shit out of me!_ ^_______^ ]


End file.
